


The Answer

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Because The Answer should've been a bombThere was a post that this was all based on, but tumblr won't let me grab it no matter what I do so I guess it's not real? c00lcaterpillar made the post but it refuses to exist I guess and it keeps taking me back to my dashboard.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Had it not been for her Diamond, Sapphire would have never ventured to this planet. It was a nice planet, but development wise it was still developing. What had been built so far were gem structures so pact with curious gems, and those dangerous rebels that she thought it’d be best to simply wait out.

But her Diamond was destined to call her, and if she wasn’t there with the speed in which a sapphire was to attend to her Diamond she didn’t have to see the future to know the consequences. 

 

As per standard, three ruby guards would escort her too and from the cloud arena in which her Diamond was waiting for her for answers. She already knew what was going to happen, and she knew when it was going to happen. Her diamond was in no danger, but regardless she would ease her mind. She was a sapphire, and she wouldn’t be worth anything if she didn’t do what she was supposed to do. 

 

She let her ruby guards lead the way. Even if she didn’t use future vision, she would know that one was going to bump into her. Rubies tended to be rowdy, and it was only a matter of time before it happened. She was partially to blame, as she was already looking into the future and saw this was happening. 

 

“Oh- I- Um- So sorry I- Um- Lemme-” The Ruby that bumped her stammered. It was understandable, as a gem less level headed could have had her broken in an instant for an incident like this. But she was aware that this was also partially her fault.

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

“What?” The shaken ruby still seemed worried. 

 

“It’s okay. It was bound to happen.” 

 

“I- uh, oh. Okay.” The ruby accepted.

 

“Now please wait here. I must attend to my duties.” The rubies all stood at attention as she walked past them to her Diamond’s palanquin. She walked past the quartz guards that stood guard, and pushed open the curtain that separated her Diamond from the rest of the world.

 

“My Diamond, I have arrived.”

 

“Sapphire, tell me what will happen here.” Her Diamond spoke with a level voice that edged dangerously close to impatience. There was nothing more dangerous than an impatient diamond.  

 

“I foresee the rebels attacking the cloud arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here.”

 

“Thank you, Sapphire. That’s all I needed to know.” Thankfully, her Diamond’s mind was eased. It was best for everyone that way.

 

“I look forward to speaking with you when I reform on Homeworld.” She curtsied, and then returned back to her ruby guards. There was nothing for her to worry about at this point. Her physical form would be briefly lost, but after that there’d be nothing else to worry about. This troubled planet would be back on course and things would return to normal. 

 

“What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could’ve seen more of this planet.” She mused aloud. 

 

“There’s still time.” The ruby guard that bumped into her said, having regained her composure.

 

“That is a nice thought. But, no.” She would be returned to Homeworld in her gem. It was a shame. It was far less crowded than she had guessed. A fact she already knew on the trip over, but a surprise nonetheless.

 

The ruby looked at her with a confused look on her face, before her attention was grabbed away by the arrival of the rebels. They grabbed everyone else’s attention, but Sapphire already knew what was going to happen. There was no reason for her to feel panic.

 

“Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!” The rebel leader declared.

 

“It’s the rebels!” One of her rubies said.

 

“We are the crystal gems.” The rebels said in unison. They were there exactly when she predicted it. Blue Diamond’s palanquin locked down and left. Security measures were needed even when the future was known.

 

The pearl attacked with her blades, cutting down two of the soldiers in the panic. And then two more as the attention was on the poofed gems. Her ruby guards formed, just as she predicted. The fusion was swiftly taken out by the leader, then two of their forms were claimed as they fell. 

 

She knew she was next. This was all following what she saw. 

 

The pearl landed between her and the last remaining ruby.

 

“Thank you, Ruby. You did your best.” Her attention turned back to the pearl and she readied herself for what was to come.

 

“NO!” The ruby cried out, tackling her before the pearl could strike her down. This wasn’t what she saw at all. This was all wrong. 

 

There was a sensation she never felt before. 

 

And the she was hot. No she was cold. She needed to make sure Sapphire was safe so she could finish her mission. She had failed her mission by giving her Diamond false information. 

 

These weren’t only her thoughts. 

 

“Wh-” A voice that was neither of theirs said, but it came from her? She looked down at her boy. She wasn’t Sapphire she wasn’t Ruby. She was a mess of the two of them. Did they fuse? This wasn’t how fusion was supposed to be. She had never fused before. Yes she had she had moments before this.

 

“What.. What is this?” This couldn’t be fusion, could it?

 

“Is this?” 

 

Whatever it was they were stopped, and they both dropped to the ground. She looked up and the rebels were gone. This was their fault and she knew it. They all knew it. The angry gems closed around them. 

 

“Unbelievable”

 

“Disgusting.”

 

“This is unheard of.” The angry mob jeered at them as Sapphire’s eye fearfully locked onto the palanquin that was approaching them. 

 

“The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this is not the scenario you described.” The angry voice of Blue Diamond cut through the jeers, silencing them all. 

 

“This is… not what I saw. I don’t know what happened I-” She tried to defend herself.

 

“No! It was me!” Ruby jumped between her and Blue Diamond, defending her a second time, even though now it was no longer her job. 

 

“Clearly. How dare you fuse with a member of my court.” The rage was building in Blue Diamond’s voice.

 

“Forgive me I-” Ruby started.

 

“You will be broken for this!” The crowd started to close in on them. 

 

But Sapphire couldn’t accept this. She grabbed Ruby’s wrist, and ran as fast as she could.” 

  
“WAIT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Ruby yelled, as they both ended up running off the edge of the arena. “NOO!” She yelled was they fell. 

 

One of the benefits of being a gem of her status, was that she could float gently. Not as gently as a gem that was perhaps made for that, but regardless she could. She set Ruby down gently. 

 

“Why did you do that?! I have to get you back up there!” Ruby panicked.

 

“They were gonna break you.” Her voice wavered slightly as she said that. 

 

“Who cares!? There’s tons of me!” Ruby looked back up to the sky from where they fell, before making a frustrated sound before looking for something. She yelled once more as she paced a bit. “What do we do now?!”

 

Normally the answer would be to look to the future. But for some reason the future seemed to branch out more. There were so many possible outcomes now. Which one was the real one? None of them had any answers, but why was there so many futures, what was she going to do? She didn’t even know what to say.

 

“Ah! We have to get you outta here.” Ruby picked her up from the ice that had been forming at her feet. That was odd, she didn’t even know she could do that. “Come on.” Ruby had taken the lead, and carried them off to a destination she didn’t know.

 

Ruby brought her into a cave to get her out of the rain that she hadn’t noticed start. She brushed away the hair in her eyes and looked up at Ruby.

 

“Thank you.” Ruby blushed, before accidentally setting the loose organic shrapnel on the ground on fire. She stepped off of it, laughing nervously before piling it all together. It was oddly charming. 

 

“What kind of ruby am I supposed to be? It’s all my fault you’re stranded here. How am I going to save you?” Ruby paced. She could understand her stress and anxiety. In that moment when they- She understood her feelings. 

 

“You already did.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“You already saved me.” Ruby huffed and sat down next to the fire. She had to wonder if she was thinking back to that moment too. “I’ve seen gems fuse before, but I had no idea what it felt like. I always thought- I never realized that fusion, that you disappear like that.”

 

“It’s never like that! Whenever I fuse it’s always just been me.. But bigger. I-” Ruby looked a little sheepish. “I’ve never had a third eye before.”

 

“I’ve never had more than one! It was nice.” Ruby looked surprised, and chuckled nervously.

 

“Is it… Is it wrong if I say I want to see the rest of this planet with you?” Ruby looked too embarrassed to look at her. It made her feel warm like their fusion did. 

 

“Well, is it wrong if I say I’m excited to see this planet with you?” It made her happy to see Ruby perk up.

 

“Yes! I mean no it’s not wrong! I mean- I’d love to!”

 

“Great.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So I’ve been meaning to ask, why don’t you have a diamond on you anywhere?” She had probably waited the appropriate amount of time to ask. They had known each other for a while so asking questions like this felt like it was acceptable now. 

 

“Well, originally our Citrine was from Pink Diamond’s court, so as an act of mourning The Diamonds allowed us to have no diamond on us. At least until this is all settled. Until then we were just doing jobs for whatever Diamond we were asked. Until I…” Ruby trailed off. Sapphire gently held her hand.

 

“You did the right thing. We might be down here on Earth, but look at all the things we’ve seen here. Us being down here was my own doing. But it means I get to be with not just a ruby, but Ruby.” She touched their gems together ever so slightly. “There’s never going to be another Ruby like you, and I’m glad that I got to be the one that found you.”

 

“Aww, come on, Sapphy. If anyone’s lucky here, it’s me. Not a lot of not rubies are willing to deal with us.”

 

“How about we’re both lucky?” Sapphire couldn’t help but giggle a little. Just being with Ruby like this was wonderful. It her feeling warm all over, and overall really happy. She could tell Ruby had feelings like this too. She was still nervous, but it was a different kind of nervous. A better kind, if that made any sense.

 

“Oh, wait right here!” Ruby went over to the ledge they were standing over. Sapphire hadn’t even noticed the little flower there. It was so cute. 

 

Sapphire was about to join her over there, when the ground under her gave way. “RUBY!” She rushed over to her, beating herself up over the fact that she had not checked the future to see that this was coming. 

 

Ruby on the other hand, was trying to catch herself as she rolled down the steep ledge. It was to no avail. Sapphire had to do something about this because if Ruby got hurt because of her failing to make sure she was safe, she didn’t even know what she’d do. Was this what it was like to be Ruby all the time?

 

The best option was to take a running leap, and to jump down to the bottom of this steep hill and try and catch her. It was the only way to make up for this blunder on her part. No matter how she did this, she was going to look silly, and it was probably going to end badly for everyone anyway, so there was no reason for her to really check in with her future vision. 

 

When she jumped down, she did slow Ruby down a little. It was by blocking her way and tumbling with her a little bit, but she did help them slow to a stop. It was in this moment, that she regretted not checking ahead, because looking up, she was staring down the blade of that pearl from earlier. Ruby squirmed out from under her to cover Sapphire with her body.

 

“DON’T HURT HER!” Ruby yelled as the pearl raised her sword to swing, and Sapphire pushed Ruby off her and rolled away so they were both out of the way. “SAPPHIRE!” She knew that this was going to upset Ruby, but she couldn’t stand seeing her get hurt. Especially not for her sake. This was the whole reason they ran off in the first place.

 

The pearl kept on attacking, she could only rely on her speed and glances of the future to keep her from the blades. What would Ruby do if she got poofed, when she was right in front of her. This wasn’t the cloud arena. Her future was her own. 

 

That wasn’t to say that Ruby couldn’t control her own destiny. She was the one that inspired her to take control of her own fate, so it only made sense that she took control of her own as well. She swung at the pearl, knocking her off balance.

 

“I SAID DON’T HURT HER!” Ruby kept swinging her fists at the pearl, who was now too on the defensive to land a blow back. 

 

“Enough.” A voice that carried itself with the same power a Diamond had. The pearl gave a derisive look and put away her swords back into her gem. Ruby had stopped long enough for Sapphire to get over there and put a hand on her shoulder. The battle was over, but Ruby was still shaking with rage and still made sure Sapphire was behind her. 

 

The pearl kept staring down at them as her leader gently floated down from above. She walked past her pearl, and then to them. Ruby shot out her arm, as if to block Rose Quartz from getting close. 

 

Not to make the same mistake twice, Sapphire looked into the future. But it couldn’t possibly be true. From what she knew about the rebellion, they were unreasonable and violent, like the pearl that had just attacked them. It seemed out of character for the leader to show such kindness to them. She was jolted back to the present by Ruby’s arm accidentally pushing her back. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re the gems from the cloud arena. The ones that fused, right?” Her voice was quiet, a complete change from the one before. Like a completely different gem from the cloud arena, and the one that had broken up the fight with just one word. 

 

“I-It was my fault. Sapphire didn’t do anything don’t hurt her.” Ruby was still shaking, and probably still in a fighting mentality. 

 

Sapphire gently put her hand on her shoulder, which tensed and then relaxed. As she turned her head, Sapphire put her free hand on Ruby’s cheek. Her arm came back, to gently hold the hand on her cheek.  

 

Ruby’s expression softened. Her attention was briefly pulled by the disgusted scoff from the pearl, but the her eyes looked back to Sapphire. 

 

“You’re safe here. You’re both really incredible. You both are different gems, but you managed to fuse. I didn’t even know that was possible.”

 

“You don’t think it’s disgusting?” Sapphire said, her mouth going before her mind. It was so long ago that they fused there, and she thought their statements had left her mind completely, but obviously not as much as she thought. Ruby’s hand gently squeezed around hers, reminding her that this wasn’t a burden she was carrying alone.

 

“Of course not!” Rose Quartz laughed. “I think it’s something incredible. You both must mean a lot to each other.” 

 

She felt that warm and bubbly feeling she felt whenever Ruby smiled, or laughed. She gently rubbed her thumb against Ruby’s hand. 

 

“More than even the Diamonds.” Ruby’s face turned darker as she tried to hide her face in both her hand and Sapphire’s. 

 

“Aww.. Sapphy. You mean more to me than the Diamonds too. All of them put together.” She couldn’t help but giggle. Ruby was such a flatterer. 

 

“So how about you join us. No one here will shatter you for how you feel about each other, and we can fight for a world where we can do anything we want.”  She could see  Ruby seriously considering it. 

 

“I don’t want Sapphire to get caught up in a war. She means a lot to me, and I don’t want to lose her.”

 

“So what you’re saying is that you’d rather be on the Diamond’s side? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t poof you right here.” The pearl screeched, pulling a blade out of her gem once more. Ruby shoved her body in front of Sapphire, so a hand couldn’t be laid on her. 

 

But instead of an attack, Rose Quartz gently lowered the blade. 

 

“You can think about it. In the meantime you can stay here.” Rose offered, extending a hand to each of them. 

 

“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

They both had the time to stroll through the little base that the crystal gems had. Calling it beautiful was like calling Ruby beautiful. It wasn’t a strong enough word. Between the carefully weaving archways of plants, and the big, vibrant flowers that were gently sprinkled in among the leaves and vines, the place had to be one of, if not the most beautiful places Sapphire had ever been. 

 

It made her feel a little bad that she was distracted like this. She should’ve been more focused on their surroundings, or even Ruby. But she found herself getting lost in thought. It had been awhile since she thought about their fusion, but now that they Crystal Gems had brought it up it was hard to get them, her, off her mind. 

 

It was just such a new experience. Was she even ready for it? Could they even do it again? They were two different kinds of gem, she didn’t even know how they had done it in the first place. She knew everyone wanted to know, but she just didn’t have answers. There was one way she could know, but that was- 

 

“Hey Sapphire, I was thinking.” Ruby snapped her back to the moment, like she always did. “What if we tried to fuse again. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Ruby held her hands out defensively, as if Sapphire would attack her for even suggesting such a thing.

 

“I was just going to ask the same thing. I thought I was the one with future vision.” Sapphire chuckled, lacing her fingers between Ruby’s as her stance got more relaxed. Last time they spun around, maybe they could try something like that. 

 

It wasn’t as intense as the first time, but the situation was different. This was intentional and it was less stressful. They could both afford to relax. Sapphire found herself humming a tune, that Ruby quickly joined in on. A few extra steps forward and back found themselves added, but she didn’t mind. 

 

She felt the same feeling of warmth, and she wasn’t sure if it was the energy from the action, or the natural heat from Ruby that was now in them, her? But, they had done it. They had fused back into the gem they were before. It was exciting, and a much better feeling than before. 

 

As far as she could tell there were no eyes on her, no danger, and most importantly, Ruby and Sapphire both cared deeply for each other now. No longer were they just some strangers stumbling into each other. This was something even greater than the two of them had ever felt before. 

 

“Alright, we’re- I’m going to take a few steps.” It was easier to say some of these thoughts out loud, that way she could hear what she sounded like, and it wouldn’t be a surprise. 

 

Her motions were sudden, and lacked the fluid motion that both gems that made her had. She stumbled as  a result, and stumbling the new gem found herself running in an attempt to not fall over. There was a brief moment of that feeling before the were Ruby and Sapphire last time, but it passed as quickly as it came.

 

“I am going to come to a stop!” She tried to order her body. Her feet did stop, but she twirled her arms around in a futile effort to stop herself from falling flat. Though this would be a good test to see how coordinated she was. She had to concentrate. This was going to be the combined effort of Ruby and Sapphire to get her back onto her feet.  All she needed, was focus. 

 

First she’d move her arms. She’d put them under her and push herself upwards. Then she’d take her legs, and pull them in. And now she’d push herself upright. And maybe this was a good place to be for now. There was no real rush. She could just take a moment, and enjoy her surroundings. 

 

The first thing she noticed, was that she might’ve left the base. It was fine. No one was looking for her. No one was out here to see her and jeer at her. She was safe. 

 

“There’s no one around. We’re us.” She said, hugging herself. Maybe now without the pressure of the Crystal gems watching, she’d do better. With a deep breath, she carefully got up. She was starting to feel a little more secure like this. She wasn’t as wobbly as she was before, and it felt like she was stronger. She did have the strength of two gems. 

 

She gave a test punch to the air in front of her. It felt great. She was strong like a ruby, so what of Sapphire’s could she do. Did she still have her future vision? She always kinda wondered what it was like to see the future. 

 

She centered herself, like Sapphire did, and waited. The future started to become clear. She saw horrible things. They were coming. They were coming and they were going to fight. She couldn’t hold off all of those soldiers, she had never fought like this. 

 

The Crystal Gems. They could help her. 

 

Her legs felt shaky again, but she could still manage to run back into the base behind her. 

 

“Oh, welcome back.” Rose Quartz greeted.

 

“They’re coming. Homeworld forces are coming. We- I saw. They’re coming to fight.”

 

The pearl looked at her. She wasn’t fond of being implied to be a liar. Sapphire had seen the future before. That’s the whole reason why gems like her were made.

 

“We can’t risk it either way. Will need to move bases, because now they know about this one.” Rose Quartz addressed the pearl. 

 

“Very well. I’ll go get Bismuth.” The pearl gave her one more look before leaving. Rose Quartz approached them and put her hands on thei-her shoulders. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll fight for your right to be you.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

She wasn’t sure what to think about the group that had been assembled to fight off the soldiers on their way, but she had seen two of them in action. One took down four gems by herself, the other took down a fusion. The Bismuth was someone she had only just met, but she certainly looked strong.

 

And then there was her. She had fighting experience, but that was as Ruby. And they only just barely mastered moving. It was going to be tricky but really what other option did she have. They were going to be outnumbered and need every last bit of help they could get. 

 

“Hey Patchwork, you gonna be okay?” The Bismuth asked. She was going to guess that she was Patchwork. It was understandable given how she looked. It did look a lot like Ruby and Sapphire’s outfits got thrown together, her hair was certainly a lot more colourful than it was before from the little bit she could see. 

 

“Y-Yes.” The Bismuth gave her a concerned look. 

 

“You can sit this one out, I’ve handled this many gems before and I’ll do it again.” She gave them a confident grin. She still didn’t feel comfortable leaving them like this. 

 

“No. I’ll fight.” 

 

“Alright. Show ‘em what’cha made of.” Bismuth gave her a grin, and a light punch to the shoulder. It made her tip a little bit, but she recovered quickly. It did make her worry about the fight, if a little punch like that would send her off balance. But there was no room to worry. Just time for action. 

 

Already she could see the soldiers from Blue Diamond’s army start to show up over the hill. The eyes went from Rose Quartz to her, and their looks of disgust cut deep. They all knew that she wasn’t supposed to exist, that she was a monster, an off colour. All their eyes were on her and they pierced like the pearl’s blades. 

 

She was struggling to keep her hands up, but what were they going to do to Sapphire? What were they going to do to Ruby? What were they going to do to her? It was only a matter of time before they were caught. Before they caught up to her and tore her away from the Crystal Gems and had to watch the other be broken in front of Blue Diamond for their crimes.

 

She didn’t even notice that she was running, until she was uncontrollably sprinting. She didn’t know where she was going, but all she knew was that she was going to have to be away from there. She couldn’t be there she would be shattered. 

 

She stopped in a small cave that was barely more than a dent in a cliff wall. It would be fine, with the speed from Sapphire, she had plenty of time to hide. The Crystal Gems were capable of fending them off. Rose Quartz promised them safety, and she didn’t seem the type to lie.

 

But she’d have to go back. It wasn’t fair to just leave them there to fend for themselves when she said she’d help. She just needed to get ready to head back into the fight. She knew she wasn’t ready and that was her fault. Now she’d take the time she needed. 

 

The feeling she had gotten before she had separated before was getting stronger. That was the last thing she needed right now. If she fell apart, they could get Sapphire. They could get Ruby. This was the last thing that could happen right now. 

 

What she needed was the same focus that she had used for her future vision. She sat back down so balance was one less thing she had to worry about. She’d close her eyes, and just reflect on how everything was going to be okay, and that she could do this.

 

The space that appeared before her was a lavender room, with nothing in it. She looked around, before her eye locked on Ruby, who she ran to without even a single hesitation. 

 

“RUBY!”

 

“SAPPHIRE!” Ruby caught her and held her tightly. Sapphire’s arms wrapped back around her and they held each other close. 

 

“Ruby I’m scared.” Ruby was already feeling what she was feeling, so there was no point in hiding it.

 

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise.”

 

“Ruby this isn’t just about me, I care about you a lot.” Her grip tightened around Ruby, as if she were to loosen it any, she’d lose Ruby forever. “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Her last words came out quieter than she meant them to, but her words came out fragile and breaking. Ruby was quiet as she held Sapphire.

 

“I’m the one protecting you. It’s fine if I get hurt if it’s to keep you safe.” 

 

“Well if you’re protecting me, who’s going to protect you?” Rudy didn’t look like she had an answer. She could feel the shock Ruby felt. She was sure Ruby could feel her frustration. She could come up with a compromise. 

 

“I know I can’t fight. I never learned how to. But let me be your eyes and you can be my strength.” Sapphire pulled back enough to gently caress the sides of Ruby’s face. It was the only thing that she could offer.

 

Ruby held Sapphire’s hands as she thought it over. 

 

“I just hope I’ll be able to be strong enough for you.”

 

“Oh Ruby, you already are.” 

 

They enjoyed a moment together, before a jarring moment of separation, then nothing.

 


	5. Chapter 5

She really knew she shouldn’t have let her join so soon. Certainly not a fight that big. She was still getting used to being one gem, next time Bismuth would make sure that new recruits at least had some experience fighting. She’d set her going in a sparring match, and not assume that the ruby in her would carry her right off the bat. She was a new gem afterall. 

 

What made her feel worse was that they hadn’t notice that one gem sneak off until it was too late. Rose was the one that popped the jasper that did it, and sent her back to the room in the forge in a bubble for it, but that poor gem got poofed before they could even do anything. 

 

Now they were waiting on the two of them to come back in the forge. It was a safe spot for all of them to be. There was no way to get in there without Bismuth’s gem, and with her being in there already, it was impossible to get in. 

 

She knew that they were probably all supposed to be planning out the next move, but they all waited for those two to come back. Somehow it only felt right. They were part of this mess, so they might as well wait for them so they could put their two cents in. 

 

The air in the forge felt heavier than it normally did. Heat had nothing on time dragging on and on when it usually didn’t. The three of them knew that every moment wasted was another moment Homeworld took another strike at the planet, and who knew how many gems were shattered. But still they stood there and waited. Even Pearl found herself worrying about the gem she didn’t care about such a short time ago. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rose weeping. She was probably tearing herself up the most over this, because she had said that this would be somewhere safe for them. There was no way that Rose could’ve known that any of that was going to happen. Bismuth wrapped her arms around her to give her some comfort. She was about in the same place herself. Bismuth had just let those lovebirds head into battle. She should’ve known better, and she should’ve just sent them off to be somewhere safer until the battle was over. 

 

It was weird, because never did she think that she’d actually care about a gem like Sapphire. Usually those gems were the ones looking down their nose at her and other working class gems. Sapphire was different. She only got a few details from Rose about her, but she seemed like a genuinely good gem. Maybe there was some hope for those aristocratic gems. 

 

Ruby’s gem was the first to start to reform. It was understandable, because Ruby’s were a lot more likely to poof as soldier gems, so that meant they were just naturally faster at reforming. She reformed, and immediately started to frantically look about the room. 

  
“Where is she?! I can’t see her!? Sapphire!?” It really cut her deep to see her panic like that, but she had a feeling that touching her right now wouldn’t be the right move. 

 

“Don’t worry. She’ll be fine. She’s still in her gem but she’ll be fine.” Bismuth explained. 

 

“I’m so sorry that we let that happen. We thought we had that fight more under control than we did. I’m so sorry, Ruby.” Rose’s voice cracked, but she did put in some effort to try and sound like the leader they needed right now, even though she didn’t feel like one.

 

“But she’s going to be alright, right? Why hasn’t she reformed?” Ruby paced around frantically.

 

“She’s not a gem built for battle. Gems like her take a while longer to reform.” Pearl explain. “It could still be a while yet before she reforms.” 

 

As if to defy her, Sapphire’s gem glowed and she reformed, floating down gently to the floor, her outfit now missing the blue diamond on it. 

 

“SAPPHIRE!” Ruby ran to Sapphire, who held her tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay! You don’t have your diamond anymore!” 

 

“I don’t want to be with someone who wants the gem most important to me broken.” That was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard anyone say, and she could tell that Ruby thought the same way too. Ruby didn’t even have an answer, she just laughed along Sapphire, who was just as happy to see her. The two swirled each other around, and they came back as that new gem. 

 

Patchworks was going to need a new name, because now she looked much more like a single gem than before. She looked a lot better this time around, and she was certainly a lot less shaky then when she first met her. 

 

“I’ve decided that I want to join the Crystal Gems. My name is Garnet, and I refuse to work for the diamonds, because I love me more than I ever wanted to serve any of them. And I want to stay as I am!” Garnet sounded a lot more confident than the gem she saw in their last fight. 

 

“Of course! We’d love to have you join!” Rose’s tears dried, and she was now excited to have a new member. Bismuth gave them a welcoming punch to the shoulder, she took it way better this time, barely even moving.

 

“Glad to have you aboard.” Garnet gave her a shoulder punch back. 

 

“Glad to be here.” She could already tell that she was going to love this new recruit. The Crystal Gems were only going to get better and stronger from here on out. And she couldn’t be more excited. 

 


End file.
